fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Omen Rifelson
Summary of his Life (Warning: This backstory hinges on if you read the backstory of his son, Linx Rifelson, or know a bit on the War on Gyrohem verse) On the planet Gyrohem, a place of wonder and fantasy... but at the same time, grief, a man was born, and he would soon give birth to the world's eventual savior... But, this was a time before that... This was a time, of a "war hero". One who would slaughter the enemy side in the war without remorse. This man, was Omen Rifelson. Omen was born in the slums of Mardial City. He never had any friends, and his parents disowned him, making him survive on his own in the streets. Eventually, the army took notice, and brought him in. There, they taught him how to control his "Aura". Omen was surprisingly good at using it, and it was eventually revealed that he had an unusual amount of it, and he was quickly brought into the front-lines for the upcoming battle. Of course though, Omen never had any experience, not even training. When the battle started, and when he faced an enemy, he cried. He didn't know what to do. He thought he was going to be killed... but that's when the realization hit him... If you don't kill, you'll die... In that moment, that one, single moment, Omen changed... From that point onward, Mardial City grew even more, its funds increasing, and its wars keep winning. All because of one person. Everyone praised this man. This man of being a "war hero", that he was "saving them all", but he didn't care... he was just someone who kept going to survive. He had no purpose, all he knew, was to kill. Kill to survive, kill to live. He was truly no different than a beast. His power was unrivaled, none could kill the man who could separate continents, destroy stars, teleport in battle, breathe in space & destroy entire solar systems, and that wasn't even a fraction of his power. The things he was able to do with Aura, no, with "Willpower", was unmatched. ...Until one man challenged him... a man going by the name of Abyssion... This person challenged Omen, and he accepted, but as soon as the battle started... Omens stomach was cut wide open... His Aura had somehow been bypassed, and his guts were all over the floor... He fell, and everyone stood in shock. Soon after, he was brought to the medical building, and was somewhat healed by the girl Eleina. She was a kind woman, and comforted him. Seeing her changed his views on the world, just like how he did years ago... He stayed in the medical building for months, gaining knowledge by reading books, and hearing stories from Eleina. The army let Omen go, and he started living with Eleina, eventually marrying and making a family... From that day forth, everyone forgot about the legendary "war hero" Omen Rifelson... Appearance and Personality Omen Rifelson looks like an asian, specifically of Japanese descent. He has long, combed back blue hair with piercing ruby eyes. His usual attire consisted of a blue and silver giant-looking armor (Akavarn Armor), with no helmet. But, after he retired from his war-days, all he wore was tattered rags. Omen was cold, more-so than his son. He was like steel. He was always calculating the best solutions for his army. In battle, he was fierce. Striking down anyone without mercy as long as they were in the way, all to win the battle. But... that all changed when he was injured, and was healed by Eleina, who eventually became a family, along with Linx and after Eleina died, Yoshimitsu. When he was taking care of the family and retired from wars, Omen became softer, but wiser. He dedicated himself to teach his children about the good in people, like how he saw Eleina. He was kind-hearted then, and it seemed as though he was a different man... a much more peaceful man. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B | '''At least '''Low 4-B | '4-A | '''At most' 5-B''' Name: Omen Rifelson Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'War on Gyrohem']] Gender: Male Age: 8 (BoS), 14 (Obtained Kurai Form), 22 (Obtained Blood Form), 24 (When he died) Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities) Powers and Abilities:'' ''Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance,' Semi-Skilled H2H Combatant '(Not as good as his son, but still competent), Unusually Big Amounts of Aura (Aura is like a shield that coats your whole body. It can protect against practically anything other than attacks from inside of the body), [[Aura|'''Aura Manipulation]] (On self. Can do things such as enhance your strength and speed, or for creating things such as energy to attack with), Very Limited Reality Manipulation' (via "Willpower"), [[Energy Manipulation|'Energy Manipulation']]' (Better than his son), Enhanced Senses, is able to breathe in space', 'True Flight' (Only in a form)', High-Low Regeneration' (Normally)', [[Regeneration|'Mid Regeneration']] (Only when using Blood Bolt Suction), Low-High RegenerationRegeneration '''(Only when using Blood Healing), [[Weapon Mastery|'Close Weapon Mastery']], Limited Precognition, Teleportation (Only in Final Form and above), [[Resistance|'Energy Resistance']], Soul Resistance, Magical Resistance, Mental Resistance '''(Only near the end of his life), Time Manipulation Resistance (Only near the end of his life) '''Attack Potency: At least Planet level'' (Knocked out Naphadyl easily in one blow, and she was said to have completely destroyed a Gyrohem mountain to create a new path to her city. Keep in mind a Gyrohem mountain takes a "planet buster", in our terms, to destroy it.) '| Solar System level | Multi-Solar System Level | At most 'Planet Level '(Is much weaker than he was in his prime) '''Speed: Relativistic | FTL | FTL+ | '''At most '''Relativistic (Can teleport Kurai Form and above. Slower than his son) Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Class XKJ | XTJ | Multi-Galactic | Class XJ Durability: '''At least '''Planet level | Solar System level | Multi-Solar System Level | '''At most '''Planet level Stamina: High. Omen never got tired when fighting on the battlefield. Range: A Kilometer '(Without Aura Based Attacks), '''Hundreds of Kilometers '(With Aura Based Attacks) '''Standard Equipment: Dragon Katana | N/A | Blood Scythe Intelligence: Unknown before the Abyssion incident. Near the end of his life, Omen is very wise and experienced with war, and knowledgeable in many things, as he read books non-stop at his stay in the medical building. Weaknesses: Even if he has a lot of Aura, Omen's Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving him vulnerable. Standard Equipment '-Armors-' Akavarn Armor: 'Omen's main blue and silver-looking armor, and what he mostly uses everywhere he goes. It's bulky-looking, and it is, if someone else uses it. Omen augments it with his Aura though, and makes it lighter than a feather, while keeping its protection. This armor is also enchanted, giving him slightly more Aura. '-Weapons-''' '''Dragon Katana: A weapon forged and enchanted by Omen himself. It has multiple abilities named Red Dragon, Blue Dragon, White Dragon, and Black Dragon. Red Dragon does multiple cuts at extreme speeds, literally being able to slash 500 times in one second. Blue Dragon is more precise, but much more powerful than Red Dragon. It can split planets with a single, clean cut alone. White Dragon slashes a thin energy attack, and similar to Blue Dragon, it's precise. Finally, Black Dragon's similar to White Dragon, except it's more explosive, and has a more area of effect type of energy attack, instead of the thin one White Dragon has. Other than all of that though, it looks just like a regular katana with dragon carvings everywhere on it. '-Blood Form-' Blood Scythe: 'Omen is able to summon a scythe out of his own blood, which is blue. He primarily uses this to deflect oncoming attacks by augmenting what the scythe looks like. He can swing this so fast, that the air pressure is strong enough to cleanly cut through large planets. Notable Attacks and Techniques Note: Each form increases his strength, speed, stamina, durability, and Aura. '-Kurai Form Moves-''' '''Kurai Burst: An ability that encases the enemy in ice, freezing them from the outside and inside, then explodes them from the inside. A perfect counter against Aura users, and it ignores durability. It also has area of effect damage when it explodes, with ice shards shooting out from all sides. Kurai Cannon: Shoots a light blue, gigantic energy-like beam out of one hand, knocking the enemy back and doing incredible damage. This attack can be extended to a farther range and damage with two hands. With one hand, this can easily destroy a star, and with two, it can potentially destroy a solar system. '-Blood Form Moves-' Blood Healing: Omen can heal himself at a very ''rapid rate, being able to regenerate from even the most fatal wounds fairly quickly. '''Blood Bolt Suction:' Shoots out a very thin, but quick, quicker than his fastest speed, bolt at the enemy, absorbing the literal life-force out of them if hit, healing Linx, albeit not as fast as Blood Healing. This ignores physical durability, being able to go through objects like they weren't there. Blood Shot: Shoots a condensed, dark blue, energy-like blood beam out of one finger, doing much more damage than Kurai Cannon. Feats *Slaughtered armies of enemy Supernaturals in his prime, and most of them alone. (Keep in mind a trained Supernatural has the power to destroy mountains on our planet easily) *Is able to survive a black hole casually. in Progress Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Abyssion (War on Gyrohem) (Not created as of yet) Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Key: Base Form | Kurai Form | Blood Form | Near the End of His Life Notes: Base Form w/o Aura would essentially be 9-C feats and abilities, since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Omen's power, strength, speed, etc. Music: * Sword of Promised Victory (Battle against Omen in his prime) * Silver Moon (Omen near the end of his life) Personal Stats Forms: Omen is able to go into any form instantly, without any delay whatsoever. Kurai Form makes Omen's hair go purple and make him emit a purple glow all around his body. All of his attacks are purple. Blood Form make Omen's hair and body glow bright blue, and it looks like blue streams are coming out all over his body. The blue streams, in reality, are actually his blood, which is blue. All of his attacks in this form are any kind of blue. in Progress (Going to talk more about each of his forms and how he got them) Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Mardial City, the slums. Weight: ?? Height: 6'2 ft Likes: Fighting | His family Dislikes: ?? | "Corrupt" or "evil" people, himself in his prime, when he slaughtered thousands Hobbies: Training | Reading books, fishing Values: Survive | Protect the ones closest to you, at all costs. Status: K.I.A (Killed in action. Soon found out it was by Abyssion) Affiliations: '''None '''Previous Affiliations: The Mardial Army '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral (Fought for himself only) | Lawful Good '''Color Identity: '''Blue Pictures -Work in Progress